Jhonny Torres
) |lugar_nacimiento = |familiares = |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje |ingreso_doblaje = 1996 2016 |pais = Venezuela (1996-2016) México (desde 2016) (Actualmente) [https://twitter.com/jhonnytomoto/status/811658366044999680 jhonny torres en Twitter] |estado = Activo |sindicato = Independiente |facebook = https://www.facebook.com/jhonny.torres.520?fref=hovercard&hc_location=chat|instagram = https://www.instagram.com/jhonnytorres_c/|primera_aparicion = Pinky, Elvira y Cerebro (Venezuela) Henry Danger (Mexico)}} Jhonny Torres es un actor de doblaje venezolano. Es conocido por ser la voz de Flash en varias series y peliculas de Dc Comics (desde 2008 hasta 2015), tambien es conocido por ser la voz de Tyson en Beyblade, Alphonse Elric en Fullmetal Alchemist, Chris en Drama total y Chum Lee en las primeras 5 temporadas de El Precio de la Historia. En el doblaje méxicano es conocido por ser la voz de Genos en One-Punch Man. Tambien ha participado en diversos documentales haciendo voces de personas entrevistadas en Discovery Channel, History Channel, A&E, Animal Planet, etc. En 2015, el actor decide dejar Venezuela para irse a México, en dónde continúa haciendo doblaje en la actualidad. Flashdccomics.jpg|Flash de Dc Comics (2008-2015), uno de sus personajes mas conocidos TysonSeason1.jpg|Tyson en Beyblade, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos PIChumleeDelgado.png|Chum Lee en El Precio de la Historia (Temp. 1-5), otro de sus personajes mas conocidos Genos profile anime.png|Genos en One-Punch Man, su personaje más conocido en el doblaje méxicano News.png|Tren Overunder en Henry Danger (Desde el episodio 53). Alphonse-Elric-akimamg-15618187-500-889.jpg|Alphonse Elric en Fullmetal Alchemist y Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood ChrisMcLean.png|Chris en Drama total Coop_(MXRL).jpg|Coop MXRL en Megas XLR Two_shoes.jpg|Jimmy en Jimmy Two-Shoes Spencer_Wright2.png|Spencer Wright en Ey, ese es mi fantasma Zylusredakai.png|Zylus en Redakai Brad_Carbunkle.png|Brad en La robot adolescente Willyzilla.jpg|Willy Zilla en Mi padre el rockero HXE-Sapo.png|Todd Tolensky / Sapo en X-Men: Evolution billy.gif|Billy en Martin Mystery MikeWolfe-attrb-History-Fair-Use.jpg|Mike Wolfe en Cazadores De Tesoros SI01c-410.png|Sidney Poindexter en Danny Phantom Andy-509.jpg|Jake Peralta en Brooklyn (Temp. 1-2) Ra.png|Ra en La Escuela del Terror de Casper BTBTB-BlueBeetle.png|Escarabajo Azul en Batman, el valiente Pri5.jpg|El príncipe del castillo en Dora, la exploradora Barnyard_Pip.png|Pip en La granja Leon-o2011.jpg|Leon-O en Thundercats (2011) Scrabs.jpg|Scrabs Dickson en Sanjay y Craig Marty-0.png|Marty en Steven Universe (1ª aparicion) Perca-perkins.png|Perca Perkins en Bob Esponja (Temp. 5) Relog_cacahuate.jpg|Anunciante de El Barco de Helados Cacahuate en Bob Esponja: La película Ripperstoked.png|Ripper en Stoked! Locos por las olas Noahdosdos.PNG|Noé en Jacobo Dos Dos Txd.png|Profesor Gerbert en Kid vs. Kat Sportacus.png|Sportacus en LazyTown (doblaje venezolano) Tn_Untitled-3.jpg|Tanner Foust en Top Gear (Temp. 1-5) Jarrod-schulz-storage-wars.jpg|Jarrod Schulz en ¿Quién da más? Simon2.png|Simon Birch en El peor año de mi vida, ¡Otra vez! Kaoru_Kaido.png|Kaoru Kaidou en The Prince of Tennis Henry_Penfry.png|Herry en Medabots Wally_K.png|Wally en Lucky Fred Nathan Clarence.jpeg|Nathan en Clarence (Temp. 1) Rpdr rupaul.jpg|RuPaul en RuPaul: Carrera de Drag Queens Miroku3.png|Miroku en Inuyasha la película: Sentimientos que perduran a través del tiempo, Inuyasha la película 2: El castillo de los sueños en el espejo e Inuyasha la película 4: Fuego en la isla mística Zak_como_Guerrero_Sendokai_2.png|Zak En Campeones Sendokai. Filmografía Anime Rie Kugimiya * Alphonse Elric en Fullmetal Alchemist * Alphonse Elric en Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Romi Paku * Higashiyama Kazumi / Heimdallen Matantei Loki Ragnarok * Katsushiro Okamoto en Samurai 7 Otros * Tyson en Beyblade * Yuuto Segawa, Voces adicionales en Nodame Cantabile * Sven Vollfield en Black Cat * Claus Valca en Last Exile * Takashi Waku en Bokurano * Kotaro Higuchi en Pita Ten * Leo en Twin Spica * Kaoru Kaidou en The Prince of Tennis * Shinji Ibu en The Prince of Tennis * Hige en Wolf's Rain * Key en Excel Saga * Henry (2ª voz) en Medabots * Issei Ryudo en Fate/stay night * Ichigo Ichikawa en DNA² * MakubeX en Get Backers * Yusuke en I'm Gonna Be An Angel! * Sideways y Unicron en Transformers Armada * Inferno en Transformers Energon * Sideways y Ransack en Transformers Cybertron * Ion Fortuna en Trinity Blood * Shizuka Doumeki en XxxHOLiC * Andy Anderson en Solty Rei * Sora en Humanoid Monster Bem * Shinosuke (hijo del Flautista) en Basilisk * Biki, Miharu (ep 15), Isasa (ep 26) en Mushishi * Amigo de Nakahito en Steel Angel Kurumi * Jiro en Blue Dragon * Joker / Bill / Cañón Boy / Tim / Herman / Niño beisbolista #3 / Caballero / Voces diversas en Viewtiful Joe * Genos en One-Punch Man (México) Series animadas Christian Potenza * Chris McLean en Isla del drama * Chris McLean en Luz, drama, acción * Chris McLean en Drama total: Gira mundial * Chris McLean en Drama total: La venganza de la Isla * Chris McLean en Drama total: Todos estrellas * Chris McLean en Drama total: Isla Pahkitew Will Friedle * Leon-O en Thundercats (2011) * Escarabajo Azul y Escarabajo Escarlata en Batman, el valiente * Fang en Los Jóvenes Titanes Charlie Schlatter * Flash en The Batman * Jimmy en Jimmy Two-Shoes (Piloto) * Guía en Winx Club: Enchantix Grey DeLisle *Niño Kooky en Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! *Scrabs Dickson en Sanjay y Craig Wil Wheaton * Ted Kord en Batman, el valiente * Cosmic Boy en Legión de superhéroes Otros: * Joey Adonis en Chuck's Choice (México) * Zak en Campeones Sendokai * Agente West en El proyecto Zeta * El Gordo Alberto (Comerciales de Boomerang) en El Gordo Alberto y la Pandilla Cosby * Flash (Barry Allen) / Escarabajo Azul en Justicia Joven * Martino en Pop Pixie * Profesor Palladium (3ª-6ª Temporada) / Artu / Rio / Amigo de Mtzi / Traficante de animales / Lider indigena / Voces adicionales en Winx Club * Wally en Lucky Fred * Flash en Liga de la Justicia * Flash en Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada * Jimmy en Jimmy Two-Shoes * Conejo en Zorrino Kung Fu * Rah en La Escuela del Terror de Casper * Trevor en El gato de Frankenstein * Hank Venture en Los hermanos Venture * Coop en Megas XLR * Narrador en Las aventuras de Coco Fred * Wrath en The Batman * Flash (2da apariencia) / Persona de la convención / Voces adicionales en Batman, el valiente * Profesor Gerbert / Voces adicionales en Kid vs. Kat * Bradley "Brad" Carbunkle en La robot adolescente * Egbert en La Gatita Poppy * Sidney Pointdexter en Danny Phantom * Genghis Khan / Maní / Tyler / Dragón en Secundaria de clones * Nitz Walsh / Voces adicionales en Universitarios * Todd Tolensky / Sapo en X-Men: Evolution * Chef Linguini en Edgar & Ellen * Ra en La Escuela del Terror de Casper * Pip, el ratón en La granja * Productor en Ratón Esponja (excepto en episodio 1) * Mikey Butts en Los Oblongs * Pez Serrucho / Voces adicionales en Catdog * Oscar / Bolts en Niño Ardilla * Charlie en Lola & Virginia * Billy en Martin Mystery * Lenny Galleta en Jones, El Robot * Brandon Emmons en Los X * Boom en Mi amigo es un gigante * Ripper en Stoked! Locos por las olas * David en Secundaria Bromwell * Billy "BB" Boom en Los Misterios de Moville * Willy Zilla en Mi padre el rockero * Noe en Jacobo Dos Dos * Larry Langosta (algunos capítulos) / Voces adicionales en Bob Esponja * Chistin Mckale / Voces adicionales en Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack * Hoop en Stroker y Hoop * Timmy Turner en Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Camarón en Animales en calzones * Zylus / Letreros en Redakai: conquista el Kairu * Rey Marionetista / Fang / Letreros en Los Jóvenes Titanes * Nathan (1ª voz) en Clarence * Chatsworth en Chuggington * Spencer Wright / Letreros en Hey, ese es mi fantasma! * Gato callejero líder en Sagwa, la gatita siamesa * Marty (1ª voz) en Steven Universe * Ringring en Yoohoo y sus amigos * Apestín en Las aventuras de Miss Spider *Teodoro "Tobías" McAllister II en Chica Supersabia * Voces adicionales en Sanjay y Craig * Voces adicionales en Locos Dieciséis (doblaje venezolano) * Voces adicionales en Toot & Puddle * Voces adicionales en Ser Ian (doblaje venezolano) * Voces Adicionales en George de la selva * Voces adicionales en Planeta Sheen * Voces adicionales en Rosita Fresita: Aventuras en Tutti Frutti * Voces adicionales en Rabbids Invasion * Voces adicionales en Campamento Lakebottom * Voces adicionales en El mundo de Eliot * Voces adicionales en Samurai Jack * Voces adicionales en Peg + Gato Voz original *Bolts en Bolts and Blip *Pera en La naranja molesta Películas animadas Mitchell Whitfield * Paladium en Winx Club * Paladium en Winx Club: La venganza de las Trix * Paladium en WInx Club: La batalla por Magix * Paladium en WInx Club: El fénix de Sombras * Paladium en Club Winx: El secreto del reino perdido David Kaufman * Jimmy Olsen en Superman: Brainiac ataca * Jimmy Olsen en Superman contra La Elite Alessandro Juliani * Berto en Max Steel: En peligro de extinción * Berto en Max Steel: El dominio de los elementos Christopher Gorham * Flash en Liga de la Justicia: Guerra * Flash en Liga de la Justicia: El trono de la Atlántida James Arnold Taylor * Flash en DC Superhéroes Lego: Liga de la Justicia vs. Liga de Bizarro * Flash en Liga de la Justicia: Ataque de la Legión del Mal Otros * Felix en Barbie en las 12 princesas bailarinas * Ivan en Barbie en El Lago de los Cisnes * Julian en Barbie en la princesa y la plebeya * Freddy en Barbie en Un Cuento de Navidad * Flash en Liga de la Justicia: La paradoja del tiempo * Flash en Liga de la Justicia: Crisis en las dos Tierras * Flash en Batman Lego: La unión de los superhéroes * Flash en Liga de la Justicia: Perdición * Flash en Liga de la Justicia de Imaginext * Voz del reloj del barco de fiestas de helados cacahuate en Bob Esponja: La película * Voces adicionales en Batman: Año uno * Voces adicionales en Batman: The Dark Knight Returns * Jimmy Olsen en Superman: Doomsday * Ubu en El hijo de Batman * Deadshot en Batman: Assault on Arkham * Frank en Un Halloween monstruoso * Profesor en Papá, soy una zombi * Ra en La escuela del terror de Casper (película) Películas de anime Koji Tsujitani * Inuyasha: Sentimientos que perduran a través del tiempo - Monje Miroku * Inuyasha la película 2: El castillo de los sueños en el espejo - Monje Miroku (varios diálogos) * Inuyasha la película 4: Fuego en la isla mística - Monje Miroku Películas Nicko Vella *Charlie en La isla del tesoro 3: El misterio de la isla del tesoro (2006) *Charlie en La isla del tesoro 2: El monstruo de la isla del tesoro (2006) *Charlie en La isla del tesoro: La batalla de la isla del tesoro (2006) Otros: * Voces adicionales en Logan (2017) (México) * Pickle (Paul Scheer) en Yo, Dios y Bin Laden (2016) (México) * Maurice Joffo en Un Saco de Canicas (2017) (México) * Clay Allen (Eddie Cibrian) en Todo por la música (2013) * Dick Varnett (Andrew Francis) en Tom, Dick y Harriet (2013) * Voces adicionales en Vehículo 19 (2013) * Voces adicionales en Los caballos de McBride (2012) *The Place Beyond the Pines - Jason Glanton (Dane DeHaan) (2012) venezolano * Sean (Mark Webber) en Para pasarla bien, llámanos... (2012) * João Paulo (Mateus Solano) en La gran telenovela (2011) * Marco Weiss (Vladimir Burlakov) en Marco, 247 días (2011) * Edwin Venturi (Daniel Magder) en Vacaciones con Derek (2010) * Tyce (Kyle Kass) en Made: The Movie (2010) * Jake Taylor (Randy Wayne) en Salvar una vida (2009) * Johnny (Robert Bogue) en The Good Guy (2009) venezolano * Ming (Will Tiao) en Formosa Betrayed (2009) venezolano * Andrew (Evan Martin) en El mejor papá del mundo (2009) venezolano * Danny Epstein (Sean Hayes) en Soul Men (2008) venezolano * Lenny Drake (Joseph Fiennes) en El escapista (2008) * Rick (Bryce Johnson) en Trucker (2008) * Jason (Chad Collins) en El monstruo de roca (2008) * Percy (Raviv Ullman) en Batalla escolar (2008) * Bart Gregory (David Anders) en The Revenant (2008) * Javy Hall (Kofi Siriboe) en The Longshots (2008) * Belus (Carlos Leon) en Monster Ark (2008) * Cadeym (Nick Burns) en Pendragon: La herencia de un guerrero (2008) * Ron (Brad William Henke) en The Amateurs (2005) * Matthias Greiner (Hans Sigl)en El hotel de los sueños: México (2005) * Dale Dodd (Pat Kelly) en Whitecoats (2004) venezolano * Mario Mancini (Michael Sorvino) en Perfume (2001) * Voces adicionales en A tamaño natural (2000) * Kresk (Steve Zahn) en Cadena de errores (2000) * Johnny Kapahala en Johnny Tsunami (1999) * Lewis Rotschild (Michael J. Fox) en Mi querido presidente (1995) venezolano * William H. Bonney (Emilio Estevez) en Jóvenes pistoleros (1988) venezolano * Ciclista accidentado (Eric Idle) en Vacaciones europeas (1985) thumb|right|230 px Series de TV * Jianyu Li (Manny Jacint) en El lugar bueno (México) * RuPaul en RuPaul: Carrera de Drag Queens (México) * Trent Overunder (Winston Story) en Henry Danger (3ª temporada) (México) * Jason Kannell (Kamal Angelo Bolden) en Chicago en llamas (México) * Craig Manning / Voces adicionales en Degrassi: Next Class (México) * Sam Josiah "Sammy Jo" Flores (Rafael de la Fuente) en Dinastía Dinastía (2017)(México) * Detective Jacob "Jake" Peralta (Andy Samberg) en Brooklyn * Josh Daniels en El proyecto Mindy * Joe Kennedy (hijo) en Los Kennedy * Andre "Andy" Botwin (Justin Kirk) en Weeds * Gianluca en Aventuras Tiki, un equipo de servicios * Lockie Leonard en Lockie Leonard * Ray Brennan en La Radio Libre de Roscoe * Sportacus (Doblaje Venezolano) en LazyTown * Ryan Buell en Paranormal State * Joshua "Josh" Barker en Mis padres son extraterrestres * Charley Prince (3ª temporada) / Matt (2ª temp, ep. 23) en Blue Water High: Escuela de Surf * Edwin Venturi en Mi vida con Derek * Sr. Andrew Shepherd en Última onda * Wayne Payne en Intercambio extranjero * Bobby Love en The Naked Brothers Band * Jason Treacy en La vida secreta de la adolescente americana * Christopher Ex-director de Mystery Girl en The Naked Brothers Band * BJ en Kimora: Life in the Fab Lane * Ryan en The Spin Crowd * Señor Bitters en Big Time Rush * Yoo Min Woo en Perfume de verano * Ray Barbee / Voces adicionales en Yo Gabba Gabba! * Simon Birch en El peor año de mi vida, ¡Otra vez! (Laurence Boxhall) * Chum Lee en El Precio de la Historia * Mike Wolfe (1ª voz) en Cazadores De Tesoros * Tanner Foust en Top Gear (versión estadounidense) * Jarrod Schulz en ¿Quién da más? * Hugh Rowland en Camioneros del hielo * Voces adicionales en Mundos perdidos * Voces adicionales en Overruled! Corte juvenil * Voces adicionales en Mindfreak * Voces adicionales y Nick Simmons en Gene Simmons Family Jewels * Voces diversas en Intervention * Voces diversas en MotorWeek * Voces diversas en Missing Person Unit (Vermist) * Voces diversas en Billy El Exterminador * Voces adicionales en Don de Alba * Voces adicionales en Bad Ink * Voces adicionales en Búsqueda Alienígena Estudios y empresas de doblaje Venezuela * Etcétera Group * Lipsync Audio Video * M&M Studios * The Kitchen Inc. (sede de Venezuela) * VC Medios Venezuela México * IDF * LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Sebastians * Sysdub * WG Curiosidades *Jhonny ha doblado a 2 personajes de la seiyu Romi Paku los cuales son, Higashiyama Kazumi / Heimdall de Matantei Loki Ragnarok y Katsushiro Okamoto de Samurai 7. Referencias Enlaces externos * Torres, Jhonny Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores venezolanos Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes